War for the Chaos Emeralds!
by Segahog2000
Summary: With Sonic out of the picture from his ordeal on the moon, Tails takes centre stage in a desperate search for the Chaos emeralds, that becomes a little more when he realises he's not the only one after them...
1. Default Chapter

War for the Chaos Emeralds! PART 1: Survival.  
  
(Night time. Tails is sitting at a desk in his room, writing in a diary. It reads: )  
  
Diary: "It's been three whole weeks since anyone last saw Sonic. He still isn't back from space. I hope he's OK. He just has to come back soon. He HAS to. I really don't know how I survived. from what I've heard on the news, the Cosmic Angel blew up- and I think I was on it when it happened. The last thing I remember was being hit in the head with a laser, and then I woke up in the Mystic Ruins with the blue Chaos Emerald next to me. Oh, I miss Sonic so much. Where are you, Sonic?"  
  
(Tails begins to quietly cry.)  
  
Tails: I don't *sniff* get it though.. I had all the emeralds WITH me..*sniff* b-but when I woke up, there was only one.. The explosion must've thrown me back to the planet.  
  
(Tails closes his diary)  
  
Tails: I WILL find Sonic. Even if I spend the rest of my life searching.  
  
(Tails gets in bed and goes to sleep.)  
  
(6AM, The next morning..)  
  
Amy: Tails! Come quickly!  
  
Tails: Hmmm-.......whuuuh?  
  
(Amy bursts in through the door)  
  
Amy: Tails! Something's going on in the chemical plant zone!  
  
Tails: I thought they sorted that place out YEARS ago!  
  
Amy: I know! But all of a sudden, it's just started churning out poison again!  
  
Tails: (Putting on his shoes) I guess I'd better sort this out..  
  
(Tails is flying along, on his way to the chemical plant zone)  
  
Tails: *sigh* The chemical plant zone. the first place me and Sonic shut Robotnik down. And now, with Sonic away, it starts up again. Maybe this is a sign..maybe I'm starting over..on my own.  
  
(Tails arrives at the scene, outside a large factory that is spewing out loads of mega mack) Reporter: Tails! You're here!  
  
Tails: Uh huh! I'm on it!  
  
(Tails breaks down the main door and enters)  
  
KRUNNG!!  
  
Tails: Whoa!  
  
(Tails looks down, and sees that the floor and ceiling of the factory has crumbled away, leaving a huge, empty chasm leading down into the darkness..)  
  
Tails: Hmmm...  
  
(All that remains of the factory is a large empty room, presumably bottomless..)  
  
Tails: If this place is empty, how can it be churning out so much toxic goop? It doesn't make any sense! There must be some kind of power source, or ANYTHING- hey, what's that?  
  
(He looks across the room, and spots a strange object- it looks a lot like the Biolizard's life support pack, but it is hooked up to the wall and the red part in the centre is MUCH larger- It's clearly some kind of generator. Above it is a large pipe, sticking out of the wall)  
  
Tails: That must be providing the factory with energy! But how did it GET here? I need to find a way to get across to it and DESTROY it! I think it's just a BIT to far for me to fly.  
  
(Tails looks about, and sees a chain with a metal ring linked onto the end. Not too far from that is a platform held up with a chain.)  
  
Tails: I think I could make it from that platform..  
  
(Tails leaps up and flies across to the chain. Grabbing hold, he leaps across to the suspended platform)  
  
Tails: Whew! Made it!  
  
(All of a sudden, the chain holding the platform up snaps!)  
  
TCHAKK!  
  
Tails: NO!  
  
(Tails leaps up and grabs the chain - above the bit where it snapped, obviously)  
  
Tails: Huh..that was a close one!-Whuh-oh.  
  
(Tails looks up, and sees that the chain is coiled around a wheel, which begins to turn- and rapidly lower the chain at falling speed!)  
  
--(Insert clattering chain noises here- trying to type that sound effect is just too hard!)  
  
Tails: AAAAH!  
  
(Tails quickly pulls off a semi-spindash, launching the chain upwards, and knotting it around the part of the chain before the wheel, stopping it dead.)  
  
CHUNNG!  
  
Tails: Whew.heh.. I think I can fly over to the generator from here!  
  
(Tails looks over to the generator, and sees a small robot emerge from the pipe- I'll post some pictures of it on my site another time, because I hate describing robots- anyway, it has laser cannons on it's arms, OK?)  
  
Tails: HUH?!  
  
(It fires a laser at the ceiling above Tails, causing a barrage of rocks to fall down towards him)  
  
Tails: Uh oh!-NO! I HAVE to destroy that generator!!!  
  
(As the rocks fall towards Tails, he does another semi-spindash, causing the chain to whirl round in circles)  
  
WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSHWOOSHWOOSH!!  
  
Tails: Ready..  
  
...  
  
Tails: NOW!!  
  
(At just the right time, Tails swings into one of the falling rocks and smacks it straight towards the generator. The rotation of the chain Tails is on starts to slow down.)  
  
Tails: JACKPOT!!!  
  
(The rock flies straight into the generator, shattering the red glass surface. Smoke begins to billow from it.)  
  
Tails: Oops..  
  
FWA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Tails: AAAAAH!  
  
(The chain Tails is holding is destroyed, sending Tails plummeting into the darkness. The robot is blasted back through the pipe, and, unknown to Tails, a green Chaos Emerald is thrown from the generator, into the clouds of grey and black smoke.)  
  
NEXT: THE RETURN OF.. 


	2. Part 2!

War for the Chaos Emeralds! PART 2: An old foe returns.  
  
(Last time, Tails went into a factory in the Chemical Plant zone that had suddenly started churning out poison. After destroying the generator, Tails is thrown down into the seemingly bottomless pit below, with rocks and debris falling everywhere!!)  
  
Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tails: (Thinks) I wish I could see properly! Then I might have some hope of flying to safety! But there's just too much smoke!. And I don't know how far away the ground is.I guess I'll just HAVE to risk it and fly!  
  
(Tails begins to fly)  
  
Tails: Ughh! I still can't see a THING! I need to try and land!  
  
(Tails flies around blindly for a bit, before being hit by a large piece of debris, which drags him down into the darkness.)  
  
KKR-UMPP!  
  
Tails: AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
(After falling for a while, the smoke has now cleared)  
  
Tails: Owwww...well, at least I can land safely now.  
  
(Tails flies down a little, before landing on the ground.)  
  
Tails: --AGH!!! (covers his mouth with his hands, to stop noise)  
  
(Tails take his hands away from his mouth. A few metres away, straight ahead of him, is the Biolizard. It's sleeping.)  
  
Tails: (whispers) Okay. I need to GET OUT of here, without making too much noise. I don't wanna wake THAT thing up!..Uh oh.  
  
(Tails looks up, and sees all of the falling debris)  
  
Tails: (Thinks) NO!  
  
(The debris begins to land all around them, stirring up dust clouds)  
  
KRAKK!  
  
BRUKK!  
  
PRAKK!  
  
K-CHAKK!  
  
Tails: AAAGH!  
  
(Tails runs and hides behind one of the fallen rocks)  
  
Tails: Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. PLEASE don't wake up......-phew! Looks like all the rocks have fallen, and he's still asleep! But what's he DOING here?! I thought Sonic and Shadow DESTROYED him three years ago! Who cares about that? I need to get outta here!  
  
(Suddenly, a final rock falls from above. It lands right on the Biolizard's head.)  
  
THUD!  
  
Tails: Noo-o-o-o..stay aslee-e-eep...  
  
Biolizard: Rrrrgh?  
  
(The Biolizard begins to lift its head, then moves it around, as if it can smell something.)  
  
Tails: (thinks) Pleeease, just stay away from meeee...  
  
Biolizard: RRRUAAAAAAGH!!!!  
  
Tails: NOO! He sniffed me out!!!  
  
(Tails runs out into the open)  
  
Tails: I gotta try and ESCAPE from here!......But I can't! That's not what SONIC would do! That's the coward's way out! If I get out, the Biolizard'll just go on a rampage through the city. I have to STAND and FIGHT!!  
  
(The Biolizard spots Tails)  
  
Tails: HEY, UGLY! OVER HERE!  
  
(Tails picks up a rock and throws it at the Biolizard's head)  
  
Biolizard: RRRRRRRRRUUUUAAAAARGGH!!!  
  
Tails: Uh oh. now I've done it.  
  
Biolizard: RRRRRAAAAAGH!!!!  
  
(The Biolizard slams its head into the ground- Tails just leaps out of the way in time)  
  
THOOOOM!!!! Tails: AAAAGH! (thinks) OK, this is BAD. What was I THINKING, I can't beat this thing! --Oh, what am I TALKING about?! I managed to save Station Square all by myself, three years ago! I can DO this!  
  
Tails: Let's see, I just need to look for a weak spot.weak spot..Let's see, it still has that life support thing- I need to get rid of it!  
  
(Tails runs behind the Biolizard. As it begins to turn around, Tails flies up onto it's back, and up onto the life support pack. He spin attacks the red core.)  
  
Tails: Take THIS! NGAH!-Nothing.  
  
(The Biolizard shakes Tails off of his back. Tails lands on his head.)  
  
Biolizard: RRRRAAAGH!  
  
Tails: AAAAGH!-OW!  
  
(Tails gets up)  
  
Tails: Unnh, my head..If I could just think of a way to disable that pack! I-  
  
(The Biolizard swings its tails and hits Tails)  
  
THWAPP!  
  
Tails: AAAGH!. That DOES IT! It's time for me to stop thinking and start fighting! Over these last years, I've been focusing WAY too much on LOGICAL solutions to everything- I liked it more when it was just me, Sonic and the Tornado! I've been so busy focusing on BUILDING things to fight FOR me, it's no WONDER I can't fight like I used to! Well, those days are OVER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BIOLIZARD!!!!  
  
(Tails jumps up and slams the Biolizard in the head)  
  
Biolizard: RARGH!  
  
(Tails picks up a sharp rock.)  
  
Tails: Take THIS!  
  
(.And stabs the Biolizard!)  
  
Biolizard: RRRAAAAAAAAGGHH!!  
  
(Tails runs across his back, and rips out on of the wires leading into the life support pack)  
  
Tails: Now.. for a taste of your own. MEDICINE!  
  
(Tails jams the wire into the Biolizard's side)  
  
Tails: Huh? He should've been electrocuted!  
  
(The Biolizard begins to swing its tail up, ready to attack)  
  
Tails: --I GOT it!  
  
(Tails, still carrying the wire, runs around to the Biolizard's stab wound, and jams the wire in!)  
  
Tails: THERE!  
  
Biolizard: KRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!-GAACHH!!!  
  
(Tails jumps away from the dying Biolizard)  
  
Tails: And don't EVER mess with ME again! (Thinks) Geez, I'm starting to sound like SONIC.  
  
(Later, back at the Emerald Hill Base.)  
  
Amy: Really? You defeated the BIOLIZARD? Y'mean, that CREEPY thing from the ARK?  
  
Tails: Yeah! Even though I tried to less THINKING and more FIGHTING, it turns out that I beat it with BOTH!  
  
Amy: Well, you can't win at ANYTHING if you only use either strength OR knowledge. You just found the correct mix between them! Way to go, Tails!  
  
(Tails looks across to a photo of him and Sonic)  
  
Tails: -Amy? When do you think Sonic'll come back?  
  
Amy: I just don't know, Tails..  
  
Tails: Huh? What's that NOISE?  
  
Amy: It's coming from outside.  
  
(All of a sudden, a robot crashes through the wall- again, I'll post a pic on the site another time.)  
  
Robot: MY sensors indicate that you have a Chaos Emerald in your possession. Surrender it to me, this instant!  
  
To be continued.  
  
NEXT: Attack of the e-series! 


	3. Part 3!

War for the Chaos Emeralds! PART 3: E-1000 attacks!  
  
(Tails and Amy were just sitting in the Emerald Hill base, when a large robot smashed through the wall, demanding the Blue Emerald that Tails has!)  
  
Robot: #I'm E-1000, The next model in the E-series, and therefore the BEST. My sensors show you've got a Chaos emerald with you...#  
  
Tails: Uh.uh...uhhh..  
  
E-1000:. #Surrender it to me NOW!#  
  
Tails: Grr. No WAY! You'll NEVER get the emerald!  
  
E-1000: #Give me the blue Emerald. This is your LAST chance.#  
  
Tails: NEVER!  
  
E-1000: #If that's what you WANT. I guess I'll just have to take it by FORCE.#  
  
(E-1000 swings his right arm up very quickly, pointing it in Tails' direction. He opens his hand to reveal a laser blaster on his palm. He begins to rapidly fire loads of laser blasts.)  
  
WHOOSH!- PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW!  
  
Tails: AAAGH!  
  
PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW!  
  
(Tails dodges left to right with the emerald, avoiding the lasers. As he leaps out of the way of one, he lands right in the line of another.)  
  
PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! PYOW! - ZAT!!  
  
Tails: Uh oh.-AAARGH!!!  
  
(Tails is sent flying a few feet back, sending the Blue emerald flying through the air towards E-1000)  
  
Tails: Ughh...  
  
(E-1000 tidily snatches the emerald from the air)  
  
SWASH!  
  
E-1000: # Now do you see how POINTLESS it is to oppose me?#  
  
(The top part of E-1000's body separates from above his waist. After rising by about a foot, it stops.)  
  
VZZZ...  
  
E-1000: #Now to FINISH this...#  
  
PHRUMM!  
  
(A beam is fired between the two parts of his body, and E-1000 places the emerald into it. The emerald remains floating in the beam for about a second, before the emerald vanishes.)  
  
VZZZ..-TSHOWW!!  
  
Amy: The Emerald! It's GONE.  
  
Tails: He ABSORBED it!!!!  
  
(E-1000's body fits back together. Almost immediately after, a voice is transmitted to E-1000.)  
  
Voice: E-1000! Good job! Now, return to base!  
  
E-1000: #Yes, Master!#  
  
(E-1000 charges up the jet pack/cannon on his back, blasts off into the sky, and shoots off. Tails is still lying on the floor, half sitting up.)  
  
Tails: No..NO.  
  
Amy: Who was that who contacted him, anyway?  
  
Tails: I don't know. but it sounded familiar.  
  
Amy: If that thing gets the Chaos emeralds, there's no telling WHAT might happen!  
  
Tails: Then there's only one thing to do. Get the emeralds FIRST. Amy- are you coming along?  
  
Amy: Well, I guess so.  
  
Tails: We should call Knuckles, too. He seems to know his way around the Chaos emeralds quite well- after all, they used to belong on his island.  
  
(A few minutes later, Tails and Amy are in the tornado, flying up towards the floating island)  
  
Tails: Almost there!  
  
Amy: Can you hear that?  
  
Tails: No. what was it?  
  
Amy: I don't know- it sounded like some kind of buzzing.  
  
Tails: It was probably just the engine. Anyway, we're almost there now.  
  
(About 30 metres behind them, a swarm of about 50 Balkiry badniks is steadily flying towards them)  
  
Tails: Just a few more minutes..  
  
(one of the Balkiry fires a small fireball, narrowly missing Amy's head)  
  
FWOOMPH!  
  
Amy: -AAAGH!!! BADNIKS!!  
  
Tails: Oh no!.......Amy. can YOU fly the plane?  
  
Amy: Err, do I have a CHOICE?  
  
Tails: Not exactly! Not unless you wanna be badnik bait!  
  
Amy: Ok.  
  
(Tails jumps out of the front seat and jumps onto the wings of the plane, whilst Amy leaps forward into the front seat and begins to fly the plane)  
  
Tails: Ok, Amy? Now see if you can circle around so that we're flying into them!  
  
Amy: Are you INSANE?  
  
Tails: No! If you fly closer, I can try and FIGHT them!  
  
(They turn back, and head towards the badniks)  
  
Tails: OK Amy! Try and stay level now!  
  
Amy: I'll try.-AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!  
  
(The badniks are now flying around the plane)  
  
Tails: Hold on, Amy!  
  
(Tails leaps up and kicks one, destroying it)  
  
DOOSH!  
  
Amy: Yeah!  
  
Tails: No- it's no good. I can't take them down one at a time. Ohhh- if only I had my card reader with me.  
  
(Tails remembers leaving it on his desk in his room, along with all his cards)  
  
Tails: Looks like we need a new strategy.  
  
Amy: Like what?  
  
Tails: Hmm.. If only I'd installed more weapons in the Tornado. That's IT! TORNADO!  
  
Amy: Whuh?  
  
Tails: If we can make some kind of tornado, all the badniks'll be dragged in and crash into each other!  
  
Amy: Oh no.you're not getting ME to do that.  
  
Tails: I'll fly again- move aside, Amy!  
  
Amy: Ok.  
  
Tails: Hold on to something!  
  
(Amy does up her seatbelt)  
  
Tails: Now, let's just hope this works!  
  
(Tails begins to fly in large circles, slowly getting faster and faster)  
  
WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSH!  
  
Amy: Whoooa!  
  
Tails: Just hang in there!  
  
WHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSH-  
  
Amy: Ohhh, I'm going to be SICK.  
  
Tails: Just a little more!  
  
(Tails turns on the rocket boosts on the side of the Tornado plane)  
  
BWOOOOOOSH!  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
Tails: Almost.. Got. it..  
  
(Tails pushes a lever forward, and the tornado speeds up just a little bit more)  
  
Tails: THERE! Now, for the final part.  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Lemme OUT, Tails!  
  
(Tails tilts the plane so that it's flying on its side, causing a spiral draft, which gradually forms a vortex, and eventually a tornado)  
  
WHOOOOOOO-OOOO-OOOOOOOSH!!!  
  
Tails: We need to pull out before it reaches full power, or the badniks'll hit US!  
  
(Tails turns a sharp left, pulling them out of the whirlwind, and flies back towards the floating island. The badniks collide and explode)  
  
PHWOMPH!.....K-BWOOOOMMmmm...  
  
Amy: That was a close one.  
  
Tails: Yeah- let's go find Knuckles. Maybe he can help us find the emeralds.  
  
(They land on the island's surface, in the central Echidna village.)  
  
Amy: I wonder where everyone IS?  
  
Tails: I dunno. It DOES look kinda DESERTED.  
  
Amy: We'd better try and LOOK for them.  
  
Tails: Hang on- I think I heard something.  
  
(Amy listens carefully)  
  
Amy: Hey, I hear it too!  
  
Tails: Sounds like it came from the emerald chamber!  
  
(Tails and Amy rush down into the islands tunnel system, and into the emerald Chamber. They see Knuckles, giving a speech to the rest of the echidnas.)  
  
Knuckles: OK, this is EXACTLY the kind of emergency we've been PREPARING for! There's NO need to panic! As long as we can get the seven Chaos Emeralds, our island might still SURVIVE!!  
  
Tails & Amy: Huh?! TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Part 4!

War for the Chaos Emeralds! PART 4: Revelations. E-1000's perfection.  
  
(Tails and Amy have just arrived on the floating island to find that it's in BIG trouble!)  
  
Tails: Knuckles! What's wrong with the island!?  
  
Knuckles: I don't know. The Master Emerald just started to lose energy! If we don't stop it soon, then our island's done for!  
  
Tikal: -But if we can get the chaos emeralds, they might just have enough power to keep the island afloat!  
  
Tails: Uhh.  
  
Amy: There might be a PROBLEM with that.  
  
Tails: Y'see, some crazy robot named E-1000 is after the emeralds. He already got one, and I don't know if he's got any more since then.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, NO. We'll have to act fast. We need as many emeralds as we can, as FAST as we can! OK everyone! We're forming a search party!  
  
(All the echidnas leave the chamber to search the planet for Chaos emeralds, apart from Knuckles and Tikal.)  
  
Knuckles: Be back as SOON as you can.  
  
(Later, after Tails has explained his story to Knuckles.)  
  
Tails: I wish we could help.  
  
Knuckles: Don't worry about it! It sounds like you've been through enough already. And besides- I'm SURE we'll find the emeralds in time.  
  
(elsewhere, in a dark, underground base, a familiar figure sits.)  
  
?????: It's all going PERFECTLY according to plan. soon, all the emeralds will be in one place, ready for E-1000 to snatch them all up! And then I can begin my revenge, starting with that STUPID Knuckles!  
  
(Later. Back on the floating island, in a grassy area. Tails is fixing up the Tornado and Amy is sitting under a tree. Knuckles runs out from the emerald chamber via a tunnel)  
  
Knuckles: Hey, great news! The team's already found THREE emeralds! That's just another three to go!  
  
Tails: I dunno. doesn't this all seem a bit too EASY to you? I mean, you think that E-1000 would've tracked us down by now.  
  
Knuckles: Well, all I know is, FINALLY things are going my way! Now it's just a case of waiting.  
  
(several hours later, the echidnas have returned)  
  
Knuckles: OK, we've got FIVE. I guess that'll have to do.  
  
(Knuckles takes them down to the emerald chamber. Tikal, Tails and Amy follow.)  
  
Knuckles: This is GREAT! Now all I need to do is put them into the beam! (Where the master emerald usually floats, non-STCers. -Mark)  
  
(Scene cuts to ????? in his dark base again)  
  
?????: Ready, my pet? Now GO!  
  
(E-1000 flies towards the floating island at an alarming speed!)  
  
(Back in the emerald chamber.)  
  
Knuckles: . and that's the last one!  
  
-RRRRRRRRMMMMMBBBBBBBLLL..  
  
All: Huh?!  
  
(E-1000 smashes into the emerald chamber!)  
  
E-1000: You little FOOLS! Did you really think I would go and get them myself, when I could just sit back and let you echidnas get them FOR me?  
  
Tails: AAAH!  
  
Knuckles: How did YOU know?.  
  
(E-100's voice changes- his master is transmitting a message.)  
  
Voice: Well, it was EASY. I mean, it figures if the Island needed more emerald power, you'd try and get the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Knuckles: WHAT do you know?!  
  
Voice: Well, all I had to do was TAP into the Master Emerald's source, and DRAIN it all away!  
  
Knuckles: Wait. I know that voice! ZACHARY! But HOW?!  
  
Zachary voice: Oh, you'll find out in due time. but for NOW.-#Kssshhh#  
  
E-1000: Yes master.  
  
(E-1000 moves his hand upwards)  
  
Tails: Oh no you don't!  
  
(E-1000 shoots a wide-angled beam from his hand into the 5 chaos emeralds)  
  
All: AAH!  
  
Tails: He didn't do THAT before!  
  
Knuckles: NO!  
  
Tikal: Now the island's done for!  
  
E-1000: Hmm.. One emerald is MISSING. ----------Scanning possible emerald locations. Location found. Chemical plant Zone factory, factory number B-7.  
  
(E-1000 blasts off to the Chemical plant zone.)  
  
Tails: No.. NO.. It's all over. If he gets that last emerald, he'll be UNSTOPPABLE!  
  
Knuckles: We need to get there before him!... Any ideas?  
  
Tails: Well, just one. It's a long shot, but it just might work!  
  
(Tails jumps into the Tornado, and turns on a communicator.)  
  
Tails: Shadow! Can you hear me?! We need your help! Come to the floating island! Time crucial! Can't explain!  
  
(seconds later, Shadow appears by Chaos Control)  
  
Tails: Chemical plant zone. Hurry!  
  
(Shadow teleports Tails to the chemical plant zone)  
  
Knuckles: It's all up to you now, Tails.  
  
(Back at the chemical plant zone.)  
  
Tails: OK Shadow, leave it to me!  
  
Shadow: Uh. if you're sure. Bye then!  
  
(Shadow warps away) Tails: Now, where is that factory?.  
  
(Tails spots E-1000, flying around a corner.)  
  
Tails: Hey! E-1000! Hold it RIGHT there!  
  
E-1000:.....  
  
Tails: Don't Ignore me!  
  
(E-1000 stops, then turns to face Tails)  
  
E-1000: Why? It's already TOO LATE.  
  
(In his hand, he's holding the last, green emerald!)  
  
Tails: NO!  
  
(Tails runs at E-1000 to try and stop him, but E-1000 jumps out of the way and absorbs the emerald)  
  
E-1000: Oops. TOO bad.  
  
(E-1000 begins to glow brightly. Steam and smoke engulf the area. When the smoke clears, E-1000 remains standing. But he looks different.. Upgraded.)  
  
E-1000: Game over, Fox boy. You LOSE.  
  
Tails: Uh..u-h-h-h-h...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Part 5!

War for the Chaos Emeralds! PART 5: "Believe in myself".  
  
(E-1000 has just absorbed the LAST CHAOS EMERALD!)  
  
E-1000: Well, I'd say it's just about all OVER now, wouldn't you, fox boy?  
  
Tails: I-it'll NEVER be over! Not as long as there are people like ME around!  
  
E-1000: Yes, but how much longer WILL you be around?.  
  
Tails: .... Long enough to BEAT you, I'll make SURE of it.  
  
E-1000: (bored) Anyway, I think it's about time I gave this new form a test run- see just how much my potential has been INCREASED.  
  
(E-1000 charges the blast cannon on his left arm)  
  
VROOOO----  
  
E-1000: TARGETING!.  
  
BIP!. BIP!. BIP!  
  
Tails: Huh? What's he up to- NO!  
  
(Tails looks up, and sees that E-1000 is targeting the floating island! He runs over and immediately tries to stop him)  
  
Tails: No, NO! I WON'T let you DO it! You CAN'T! You MUSTN'T I'll-  
  
(But, Tails' efforts do nothing to even distract E-1000.)  
  
E-1000: Get OFF!  
  
(He smacks Tails with his right arm, sending him flying backwards into some rubble)  
  
Tails: Uggghhh.. No...  
  
E-1000: FIRE!  
  
Tails: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
PHRAAAAMMM- KROOOOOOMMM!!! (Tails leaps up in an attempt to stop E-1000, but instead sees the Floating Island being shattered by E-1000's beam)  
  
Tails: (with tears in eyes) No. How COULD you!? My friends! .. Knuckles, Amy. ALL the echidnas! They were my FRIENDS.. Ohh, I'll make SURE you go DOWN for THIS! I'm gonna make sure you PAY!  
  
(Tails begins to glow bright white. )  
  
VYYYYYYSHYOOOWW!!!  
  
(The Master Emerald, falling from the destroyed Floating Island, is drawn towards Tails' light.)  
  
Tails: Now you're gonna see what the power of the emeralds can do AGAINST you!  
  
(The emerald flies towards Tails, and the glow becomes ultra-bright)  
  
VWOOOSSSHHHHHH!!!  
  
(As the light fades, Super Tails is standing there)  
  
Tails: I'd say my odds have increased. wouldn't you?  
  
E-1000: Not a CHANCE! Even the power of the Master Emerald pales when compared to all SEVEN!  
  
Tails: We'll SEE about THAT!  
  
(Tails apparently disappears, reappearing in front of E-1000)  
  
E-1000: What the?!  
  
KRANGGG!!!  
  
(Tail kicks him in the face)  
  
E-1000: (Thinks) This new from IS powerful! But still not powerful enough to beat ME!  
  
(Suddenly, four bright lights appear, and circle Tails)  
  
Tails: I wondered when you guys would get here!  
  
E-1000: What?!  
  
Tails: The SUPER FLICKIES! All RIGHT!  
  
E-1000: You're KIDDING, right?  
  
Tails: Oh YEAH?! Well, you're about to learn that it can be DANGEROUS to underestimate things! GOOOO, Flickies!!  
  
(The four Flickies fly in line towards E-1000, and slam into him hard, denting his chest plate)  
  
E-1000: AUUUGH!!! Still, It's not enough to-  
  
(Tails leaps forward and pounds E-1000 with everything he has!)  
  
E-1000: ARGGH!!! What are you DOING?!  
  
Tails: I'm giving you a taste of your OWN medicine!  
  
E-1000: Fine, fine. If you want to play the HERO, I guess I'll just have to crank my new powers up to the absolute MAXIMUM..  
  
Tails: Uh-oh.  
  
VOOOSH!!!!..  
  
(After a little light show, E-1000 is using all his power!)  
  
E-1000: Let's see how you like THIS!  
  
(He swing s his fists forward and smashes Tails right in the face!)  
  
KRAKK!  
  
Tails: UGHHH! Too strong!.  
  
KRUMP!  
  
(Tails smashes into a wall and falls to the floor)  
  
Tails: Ughh. It's all over.  
  
(Suddenly, Tails hears a voice.)  
  
Voice: Tails, don't give UP yet!  
  
Tails: H-huh? Sonic?..  
  
Sonic voice: Yep! The one and only!  
  
Tails: But. where ARE you?  
  
Sonic: Well, that's the kinda dodgy part. I'm in HERE!  
  
(Tails looks, and notices the voice is coming from E-1000)  
  
Tails: -But HOW?!  
  
Sonic: I'm not even sure myself! I think when everything happened up in space, instead of DYING, I somehow ended up inside the blue emerald! Y'know, kinda like when Kintobor had to go onto that Mobius ring? And when E-1000 absorbed the blue emerald, he must've got ME, too.  
  
Tails: I think I get it. then that means- YOU saved me, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Don't I always?- But this time it's up to YOU. I KNOW you can do this! I'm gonna use all the power I've got left to try and mess up E-1000's systems! The rest is up to you!  
  
Tails: All RIGHT!  
  
(E-1000 begins to fizz and spark)  
  
E-1000: No! What's going ON? My systems are FAILING! -I have to finish this, QUICK!  
  
Tails: No way, E-1000.  
  
E-1000: Huh?  
  
Tails: There's no WAY you can win NOW, E-1000. Sonic saved my LIFE earlier, and I think the best way to repay him is to get him OUT of you!  
  
E-1000: Fool. You're STILL not strong enough to beat ME!  
  
(E-1000 hits Tails again, sending him flying..)  
  
Tails: I don't think I can beat this guy.. I need to think of a way.  
  
E-1000: Just give up! It's totally useless! Even with the power of the Master emerald, you couldn't beat me!  
  
Tails: That's IT! The MASTER EMERALD! It can control the power of the CHAOS emeralds!  
  
(Tails runs over and picks up the Master Emerald)  
  
Tails: Get ready for an ENERGY DRAIN, Creep!  
  
E-1000: Huh?-AAAAGH!  
  
(E-1000 begins to lose energy, as all the power he took from the seven emeralds is drawn into the Master Emerald. He turns back to his most primitive state.)  
  
Tails: Hang on, I recognise YOU! You're that nasty little robot that blasted at me in the factory! (See part 1-Mark) So THAT'S how you knew where the emerald was..  
  
E-1000: Uh-Oh. Tails: Now you're DONE for! Because you know what I'm gonna do? --I'm gonna put all this emerald energy into ME!  
  
E-1000: Noo. NOOO..  
  
Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
  
V-SHYOOOOWWWW!!!!  
  
(With a very bright flash, Tails proceeds to the next level! A level that he had never achieved before! HYPER TAILS!)  
  
Tails: .. Now you're REALLY done for!  
  
E-1000: No- NOO. Don't DO this! You don't know what you're DOING! You-you!  
  
Tails: This is for all the TERRIBLE things you've done! GOODBYE, E- 1000!!!!!  
  
(Tails charges into E-1000 at the speed of light, shattering him to pieces!)  
  
WHOOSH!-  
  
KRANNGSHT!  
  
E-1000: NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOoooooooooo!!!!...  
  
(A few hours later, tails is back at the Emerald hill base, alone. He's collected the seven emeralds from E-100's remains, and stored them in a machine to keep Sonic around. He's sitting in his room once more.)  
  
Sonic voice: You were really great out there today, Tails.  
  
Tails: Really? You think so?  
  
Sonic voice: Yup! And I just know that I'll be back in my body sooner or later!  
  
Tails: But what about Amy? And all the echidnas..  
  
Sonic: We'll let the time stones worry about that one! Right after we get me back to normal! I can't STAND this!  
  
(As Tails laughs, the scene cuts to an outside view of the emerald hill base, in the moonlight.)  
  
THE END (but to be continued!) 


End file.
